peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Flaming Lips
The Flaming Lips are an American rock band: they formed in Norman, Oklahoma in 1983 with Wayne Coyne on guitar, his brother Mark singing lead vocals, Michael Ivins on bass and Dave Kotska on drums. The band debuted at Oklahoma City's Blue Note Lounge. After they Dave Kotska as the drummer, Richard English joined the band in 1984. That same year they recorded their only release with Mark Coyne singing lead vocals–The Flaming Lips. The group recorded several albums and EPs on an indie label, Restless, in the 1980s and early 1990s. After signing to Warner Brothers, they released their first record with Warner with "She Don't Use Jelly" (1993). They then released The Soft Bulletin (1999), which was NME magazine's Album of the Year and later Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots (2002). In February 2007, they were nominated for a 2007 BRIT Award for "Best International Act". The group has won three Grammy Awards, including two for Best Rock Instrumental Performance. They were placed on Q magazine 's list of the "50 Bands to See Before You Die" in 2002....(Read more) Links to Peel Despite their longevity, Peel appears to have been unaware of the band until 1989 when they were played twice, one of the songs being a contribution to a Neil Young tribute album. In 1991, their EP on Atavistic and their City Slang LP both received extensive coverage on Peel's show. Not only was The Soft Bulletin a critical success, but it also spawned the band's only two Festive Fifty entries. The Lips recorded two sessions seven years apart (the first made the posthumous Peel Sessions: The Best 125 list) and four of their live sets were aired. Festive Fifty Entries *1999 Festive Fifty: 'Race For The Prize' #08 *1999 Festive Fifty: 'Waitin' For A Superman' #12 Live *26 August 1994: Reading Festival #Unconsciously Screaming #Moth In The Incubator #The Superhumans #Holloween On The Barbary Coast #Hit Me Like You Did The First Time #She Don't Use Jelly *25 August 1996: Reading Festival #Unconsciously Screaming #Put The Waterbug In The Policeman's Ear #When You Smile #Lucifer Sam #She Don't Use Jelly *25 October 1999: L2 Sound City, Liverpool #Race For The Prize #Riding To Work In 2025 (You're Invisible Now) #Feeling Yourself Disintegrate #She Don't Use Jelly #Somewhere Over The Rainbow #Lightning Strikes The Postman #Waitin' For A Superman *02 July 2003: Glastonbury Festival #Fight Test #The Gash #Yoshimi Part 1 #Public Service Announcement #Lightning Strikes The Postman #One More Robot #She Don't Use Jelly #Do You Realize? #Waitin' For A Superman #Breathe Sessions *Two sessions. Tracks 1 & 4 from first session available on CDS- This Here Giraffe (Warner Bros.) 1. Recorded: 1992-10-13. First broadcast: 21 November 1992. Repeated: 23 January 1993, 06 January 1997 ('Life On Mars' only). *My Two Days As An Ambulance Driver (Jets Pt. 2) / Hit Me Like You Did The First Time / The Sun / Life On Mars (first track on DW Tape 39, second on DW Tape 40 & DW Tape 50) 2. Recorded: 1999-06-08. First broadcast: 28 July 1999. Repeated: 18 August 1999 *The Switch That Turns Off The Universe / We Can't Predict The Future / It Remained Unrealizable Other Shows Played ;1989 *14 April 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 102 (BFBS): 'Redneck School Of Technology (LP-Telepathic Surgery)' (Enigma) *10 August 1989: 'After the Goldrush (Compilation LP- The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young)' (Caroline) ;1991 *13 January 1991: 'Lucifer Rising (EP-Unconsciously Screamin')' (Atavistic) *26 January 1991: 'Lucifer Rising (EP-Unconsciously Screamin')' (Atavistic) *03 February 1991: 'Stand In Line (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) *23 February 1991 (BFBS) / Peel 172 (BFBS): 'Stand In Line (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) *03 March 1991: 'Stand In Line (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) *09 March 1991 / RF Sessions 13: 'Rainin' Babies (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) *30 March 1991 (BFBS) / Peel 178 (BFBS): 'God Walks Among Us Now - Jesus Song No.6 (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) *21 April 1991: 'Stand In Line (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) ;1992 *08 March 1992: 'All That Jazz / Happy Death Men (CDS-Yeah, I Know It's A Drag...Wastin' Pigs Is Still Radical)' (Warner Bros.) *Best Of Peel Vol 44: 'All That Jazz / Happy Death Men (CDS-Yeah, I Know It's A Drag...Wastin' Pigs Is Still Radical)' (Warner Bros.) *28 August 1992 / DW Tape 15: 'Talkin' 'Bout The Smiling Deathporn Immortality Blues (Everyone Wants To Live Forever) (LP-Hit To Death In The Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) *29 August 1992: 'Felt Good To Burn (LP-Hit To Death In The Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) *05 September 1992 / DW Tape 17: 'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time (LP-Hit To Death In The Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) *02 October 1992 / DW Tape 25: 'Frogs (LP-Hit To Death In The Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) *17 October 1992 / DW Tape 29: 'Gingerale Afternoon (The Astrology Of A Saturday) (album - Hit To Death In The Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) *04 October 1992 (BFBS): 'The Magician vs. the Headache (LP - Hit To Death in the Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) *11 October 1992 (BFBS): 'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time (LP-Hit To Death in the Future Head)' (Warner Bros.) ;1993 *10 July 1993: 'Oh My Pregnant Head (CD-Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros) *24 July 1993 OT Mixtape Z: 'Pilot Can At The Queer Of God (CD-Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros') *30 July 1993 / DW Tape 73: Super Humans (CD-Transmissions From the Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) *07 August 1993: 'Oh My Pregnant Head (CD – Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) *27 August 1993: 'Chewin The Apple Of Your Eye (CD-Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) *03 September 1993 (BFBS): 'She Don't Use Jelly (CD-Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) *02 October 1993: 'Ballrooms Of Mars (split 7" with Mr. Bungle - Soil X Samples 6)' (Warner Bros.) *22 October 1993 (BFBS): 'Ballrooms Of Mars (split 7" with Mr. Bungle - Soil X Samples 6)' (Warner Bros.) ;1994 *09 September 1994: 'Put The Waterbug In The Policeman's Ear (LP-Providing Needles For Your Balloons)' (Warner Bros.) *17 September 1994: 'Bad Days (LP-Providing Needles For Your Balloons)' (Warner Bros.) *14 October 1994: 'Little Drummer Boy (LP-Providing Needles For Your Balloons)' (Warner Bros.) *22 October 1994 (BFBS): 'Little Drummer Boy (LP-Providing Needles For Your Balloons)' (Warner Bros.) *28 October 1994: 'Chosen One (LP-Providing Needles For Your Balloons)' (Warner Bros.) ;1995 *10 February 1995: 'What A Wonderful World (with Nick Cave) (Cassette-Have a Hellfire Kinda Christmas)' (Hellfire) *29 September 1995: 'The Abandoned Hospital Ship (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros.) *07 October 1995: 'Placebo Head Wound (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros.) *03 November 1995: 'This Here Giraffe (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros.) *11 November 1995 (BFBS): 'This Here Giraffe (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros) *24 November 1995: 'Evil Will Prevail (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros.) *03 December 1995 (BBC World Service): 'Evil Will Prevail (CD-Clouds Taste Metallic)' (Warner Bros.) *120 Minutes: 'She Don't Use Jelly' ;1999 *12 May 1999: A Spoonful Weighs A Ton (album - The Soft Bulletin) White Label *20 May 1999: 'Waitin' For A Superman (album - The Soft Bulletin) White Label *20 May 1999 (Radio Eins): A Spoonful Weighs A Ton (album - The Soft Bulletin) White Label *29 December 1999: 'Waitin' For A Superman (CD-The Soft Bulletin)' (Warner Bros.) 1999 Festive Fifty #12 *29 December 1999: 'Race For The Prize (CD-The Soft Bulletin)' (Warner Bros.) 1999 Festive Fifty #08 ;2003 *08 January 2003: 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head (LP-Yoshimi Wins: Live Radio Sessions)' (Warner Bros.) *16 January 2003: 'Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Pt 1 (live) (Single)' (Warner Bros.) *July 2003 (FSK): Out For A Walk (12" - The Flaming Lips) Lovely Sorts of Death *02 July 2003: 'Out For A Walk (EP-The Flaming Lips)' (Lovely Sorts of Death) *11 July 2003 (BBC World Service): 'Out For A Walk (EP-The Flaming Lips)' (Lovely Sorts of Death) See Also * 120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *The Future Heart: background to the first session *The Quietus: review of 30th anniversary Maida Vale concert *AllMusic Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles